


Skilled hands

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut for later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Human!Connor/Barista AU! I honestly don’t have a synopsis. I just wanted to write this based on a post I made on Tumblr about Connor and I wanted to incorporate that into the second chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): This is so bad, I’m sorry! But, there will be smut in the second chapter, I promise! For those of you who need a little key.  
(y/n): Your name  
(y/h/c): Your hair colour  
(y/e/c) : Your eye colour

The young detective had been frequenting the café in downtown Detroit on coffee runs for his partner, Lieutenant Anderson, and his younger brother Colin. A young barista had caught his eye the first time he’d come in to order.

15th, October 2019

Connor had stepped out of his police-issued car and into the chilly, mid-October air. Strands of chocolate hair blowing into his field of vision as he dug out his car keys from his jeans pocket. Locking the door, he made his way into the small café. The doorbell signalling a new customer caught the attention of the (y/h/c) barista. She turned away from the customer she was serving and made her way to the cash register. ”Hello, welcome to Lily’s Tea Pad. What can I get you?” She asked in a faux, chipper voice; quirking a thick brow. She looked up from the touch screen, finally making eye contact with said customer. The man had to be in his mid-twenties to early thirties. Attractive. Sharp features peppered with freckles and warm, brown eyes. Her eyes travelled to his lips and lower until they fell upon his police badge. Det. Matthews. Of course, she had to find a damn cop attractive! ”Can I get two black coffees and a cappuccino, please?” His voice came out deep and smooth. Dear, gods! Her mind was leading to inappropriate thoughts. Snap out of it, y/n! ”Hello?” Connor asked, waving his hand in her face. ”Shit! Sorry, hon. I got distracted. Two black coffees and cappuccino, right?” ”Yes.” He replied. ”All right. I'll get right on it!” She responded, giving him fingers guns. Connor laughed to himself as she turned to walk back to the coffee maker. Not even two minutes she was back. ”I’m sorry, I didn't ask for a name.” She replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. ”It’s all right. It's Connor.” ”Connor.” She reiterated, testing out the name on her tongue. She turned around once more and began to make the coffees. She came back with a drink carrier in hand, ‘Connor’ scrawled in neat cursive on one. “Here you go. I hope you enjoy!” She put on a faux smile. God, did she hate this job. But, damn, did he make it a bit more endurable. “Thank you.” Connor replied, reaching out to grab the drinks. Her breath hitched as his long fingers brushed hers. Her (y/e/c) eyes locked with his coffee coloured ones once more. ‘Get it together, (y/n)! You shouldn’t be thinking about some random guy fingering you!’ He snapped you out of your thoughts for the second time, asking for your name. “It’s (y/n)”, you replied, blush spreading to your ears. You were praying to whatever deity that you didn’t say anything to make an ass out of yourself. Connor nodded, leaving a tip as he made his way out. He called over his shoulder bidding you goodbye and said he’d probably be back tomorrow. You definitely looked forward to seeing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Barista!AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad! There will be smut in the third and final chapter.

Connor had visited the café several times over the past week to get his usuals. Only to get coffee. Or so he told Hank and Colin. The two men weren’t convinced in the slightest. Hank and Colin had accompanied Connor to the café one morning because he wouldn’t shut up about how “good the coffee was, Lieutenant.” His warm brown eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. Hank knew the bitter drink wasn’t the reason the eldest of the twins came back. It was (y/n). The awkward barista that worked at Lily’s Tea Pad in downtown Detroit. Connor attempted to flirt every chance he got when she was working. Emphasis on the attempted. Connor and (y/n) made a good pair when it came to personality traits. However; the two were complete opposites. The nth time he had come in for his regular, bidding her a ‘good morning!’, he opted to seat himself at a table for a change. (Y/N) had been astonished that he hadn’t flirted. Connor stared out the window looking out onto the heavy trafficked streets. He fished his minted 1994 quarter that Hank had gifted him out of his jacket pocket and began to pass it between his hands. The sun glinting on the coin caught (y/n)’s attention as she made her way over to the man. “You seem to have some pretty skilled hands, Detective. I wonder what else you can do with them?” (Y/N) realised what she had said when Connor blushed. He covered his mouth as he coughed, “I-what?” He asked, unease clear on his face. “I-I’m- free pastry on the house! For your wait.” She sputtered, red in the face. She quickly placed it in front of him and hurried back behind the counter. “I can’t believe I fucking said that!” She groaned to herself as she buried her face in her hands. (Y/N) peered over at the clock hanging behind her; hoping her shift would come to an end before she made things worse.

After Connor finished his coffee and free pastry, he walked up to the counter. He tapped on the surface to get her attention. (Y/N) looked up at the man finding a small smile upon his face. ”It helps calm my nerves.” “What?” She asked, brows furled in confusion. ”The, er, nerves. I have anxiety.” Connor replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. ”Oh.” was all (Y/N) said. ”Yeah. I taught myself. Wasn't easy. Watched a lot of YouTube videos.” He cleared his throat again. Y/N couldn't help but smile at his awkward demeanour. She found it... endearing. ”I don't mean to be an ass, but you're shit at small talk, sweetheart.” She chuckled lightly. Connor picked up on an accent, unaware she had one before. His eyes locked with her (e/c) eyes. ”That obvious, huh?” He asked her. ”Yep” (Y/N) responded popping the ’p’. She’s hoping to whatever deity that he forgot her little mishap. “Look, I’m off duty in an hour. Would you like me to come pick you up and take you back to my place?” He asked, searching her face for any tell-tale sign that she was put off. Well, shit. What should she say? (Y/N) barely knew him and she’d never have casual sex. Was thinking the man was beautiful a justifiable reason to jump his bones? Probably not. Gods, was she making a mistake? She probably shouldn’t care anymore. She was interested in him and she couldn’t help but have lewd thoughts about Connor after he left. (Y/N) finally made up her mind. “O-okay. I get off in 10:00.” “All right. I’ll see you then.” He responded. “I’ll be here.”


End file.
